Being Human victorious style
by ms. rosey cheeks
Summary: Crossover all info is inside! Has a bunch of different ships check it out
1. Authors note

**A/N:**

**Hi all I'm back with another crossover fic. This time it is Being Human/Victorious. For anyone who doesn't know Being Human; it is about a werewolf,a ghost and a vampire living together in a house. They want to be normal, and yet what they are is always getting in the way of that. There are 2 versions one from the UK which airs on BBC 3, and the other from North America, it airs on Syfy in US and Space channel (I think) in Canada. **

**The victorious characters are slightly OOC, but I tried to keep them how they are in the show. **

**I am using aspects from both shows, the ghost is a mix of both, she can touch things like in the UK version but can't leave the house until she learns what happens to her like in the US version.**

**The werewolf is like the US version, I personally think they look cooler then the UK version. Here is a link to show you…(get rid of spaces) http:/i1158.-photobucket.-com/albums/p613/julie12328/beinghuman_**

**The vampire is a mix of both but more like the UK version, where he doesn't have to drink blood to survive, he just isn't as strong as he could be. **

**The house they move into will look something like this**** .andy-showto.-com/House%-20Plans/9433.-htm just remove spaces and add w w w (without spaces)**

**There are no romantic pairings in this story, but it does have a little bit of something for everyone. I also want to say I do apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes. My spell check doesn't work right, I think I just need to start from scratch with the whole microsoft word. anyway on with the story, I don't look for reviews, but they are nice to receive. **

**I have this all typed out so I will update every other day. first chapter will be up in a couple hours Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Being Human or Victorious! **


	2. Tori Prequel

Tori was an aspiring popstar. She had graduated top of her class from Hollyword Arts. Right out of high school she got a record deal.

When she turned 19, she was headliner for the tour of the next big thing. While she was on tour she got reacquainted, with her high school boy friend Ryder. They ended their relationship, due to graduation, to see where life would take them.

They began dating again, it was like they never broken up. things were going perfect for Tori, her dreams were coming true. She was successful, and she had met the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

On the eve of their two year anniversary Ryder proposed. He had taken her to their favorite resturant. During dessert he went on one knee.

"Tori will you marry me?"

She burst into tears "oh my gosh, of course Ryder." She squealed while he slipped the ring on her finger.

For her 22nd birthday he bought them a Condo in LA.

"Ryder this place is beautiful" Tori said as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm glad you like it. This is the place I want to start our family." He took her in his arms and kissed her.

Things were going well until 6 months in. Ryder wasn't the same Ryder that had proposed to Tori, he had changed.

Tori didn't know what was wrong. Every little thing set Ryder of.

"Tori for fuck sake why can't you do anything right. I have to go to work and you did a piece of shit job ironing."

"I'm sorry Ryder. I…" he never let her finish. "I don't want to hear your excuses." Ryder always said.

Tori didn't know what to do she always said if she was in that kind of relationship, she would leave. But she knew Ryder wasn't evil, he would go back to the same Ryder she loved.

One night Tori and Ryder were supposed to go over her managers house for a get together. She was already. She was wearing a purple top with sequins on the shoulders. She had her favorite jeans on, they really made her butt pop, just like Ryder used to like. To pull it together she had on her black pumps.

She came downstairs, to find Ryder still in the Kitchen drinking a beer. He was not even close to being ready.

"Ryder will you please hurry up. we need to be there at 7 and it is now 6:30."

"I'll get ready when I want to get ready. Can't a guy have a beer in his own home?" he was of course angry again. "I mean I work all day and have to come home to a half-fast clean house because you are to lazy to actually clean."

Tori stood next to the table, walked closer to him. " hey don't talk to me like that" Tori demanded.

"and look once again you're not wearing your ring. Why should I even bother coming if you don't want to wear my ring! You can whore yourself to all those mem just like you want."

Tori was taken a back "how could you say those things to me? I love my ring, I only take it off to do dishes. I was just going to get it." She began to walk to the sink.

Ryder stopped her, he grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "you don't deserve that ring you whore."

He took her other arm and tightened his grip. "Ryder please you're hurting me" Tori wept.

"you don't like this? This is what you deserve you whore." Ryder shoved her to the floor. She was pushed so hard that her head crashed on the floor and cracked her skull. Blood began spilling everywhere.

Ryder took the mop out of the closet and made the floor super wet. Once that was done he called 911.

"I have an emergency, I just found my fiance dead on the floor please hurry."

The police came and concluded that the death was an accident. Ryder closed the door with a smile.

**A/n: here is the first prequeal…if you couldn't guess it Tori is the ghost in this story. As for her outfit think of what she is wearing during iparty with victorious**


	3. Beck Prequel

Beck Oliver was a strapping 25 year old in the year 1670. He lived in London England his whole life. He had lost both of his parents to the plague, during the outbreak 5 years earlier.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do with his life. When he was younger he did some theater shows, but that really wasn't a respectible life. Not that his life was a respectible one. He spent most of his time in pubs and in the company of women.

One night in late September he was stumbling home, when he saw that most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long black hair that she did try to cover at all. Her eyes were an icy blue, he had to have her.

If he only knew that it was her who was going to have him.

He took her back to his house. They lead each other to the bed.

Beck felt a tingling on his neck. She had bit him. then he felt his life disappear.

"shh" she whispered. He looked up at her, her face was covered in blood, his blood.

He heard about blood sucking demons but didn't believe they were real. Not until this moment.

"please spare me lady, don't let me die." He pleaded.

"the only way you will live is If you become like me." the woman said.

"anything I don't want to die" he sobbed. She lunged at his neck once more and everything went darak for Beck.

When Beck awoke, the woman had cleaned herself, and was sitting watching him.

"good morning." She said.

Beck thought last night was an evil dream the devil sent to him, but it was real.

Beck looked at the woman "am I dead?"

She leaned back in the chair in which she sat "in away. Your mortal self is dead. You are immortal now."

"what did you do to me?" Beck asked. "what is your name?"

She smirked "such a gentleman didn't even ask for my name beofre bedding me. I am Jade and I am your maker. You are a vampire."

Beck wasa very frightened. He didn't say a word as jade explained what that meant. "you work for me now" jade said as she left.

Beck needed to run. He packed his belongings and went down to the harbor. He bordered the first ship that was heading to America.

He wanted nothing to do with being a vampire. After 4 weeks on the boat he could smell and hear everyones blood racing through their bodies. He fought hard to get rid of the thoughts of killing the other passengers. He quickly learned that he could live with out blood, but he wanted it.

The trip to Boston took two months. When they got there snow was already on the ground. He rented a room at the tavern. He found a prostitue, took her to his room and drained her dry. the blood tasted so good, it was sweet. He felt more alive then he ever felt in his life. he needed more.

But as he looked at the woman who laid dead in his bed, covered in blood he broke down. He wrapped the woman in the bedding and buried her in the back of the tavern.

Even as he patted the dirt down he knew this wasn't his last kill.

He got better at hiding and getting rid of victims. The french and Indian war was a perfect feeding ground. No one noticed if someone had stayed behind or even if he was drinking blood. He feasted like a king.

He did the same during the revolutionary war. He chose to fight for the patriots, not because he felt any loyalty to either side, but because he knew the colonists would have more casualties.

He was fighting in camden South Carolina in 1780. He was feeding on a fallen British soilder. He was just about to move on to another when something caught his eye. A woman giving water to the soilders. Her form looked so familiar to him. when she turned to face him he saw who it was. It was Jade.

She sauntered over to Beck "did you really think you would get rid of me?"

"I did for a 100 years" Beck defied.

"or so you thought. I knew where you were, you belong to me now."

"I belong to no one" Beck hissed.

Jade waived her hand in his face. "enough lets feast on this man together." She hissed and sunk her fangs into the man. Beck joined her.

After Jade found Beck, she almost never let him leave her side. He'd run away occassionally but he always returned.

They became rampant killers, moving all over the country.

Jade had told him how she had been turned in 1452 by her first lover. She later staked him. they spent the next 231 years killing everythign and anything. They were partners, they were lovers, they were killers.

Beck grew tired of this lifestyle once again. One night in 2010 when Jade went out to feed, which was rare. They had relocated to Los Angles in the 1930's. jade had made quite a reputation for her self that she became the leader of LA, so food was brought to her.

But she lived for the hunt, so she went off. Beck took this time to leave, he ended up at some sleazy hotel and he went underground.

He had been living like this for a year, when one night he met Andre and his world changed again.

**a/n: hope you enjoyed this prequeal one more to go. To picture beck imagine him brooding kind of like in helen comes back –remove the spaces. **

http:/**-**. **- ** /_cb20110907062825/**- **victorious/images/a/ab/Beck_Oliver_in_Helen_Back_


	4. Andre Prequel

Andre grew up in San Fransico all his life. For his 22nd birthday he and his friend Josh decided to go camping in the Big Basin Redwood State Park.

The guys were having fun getting drunk sharing stories. It was around 11 when they heard a howl.

Andres friend Josh looked around "did you hear that?".

Andre nodded "yeah, I didn't know wolves were in these woods."

"there isn't" Josh whispered.

They heard another howl and then a growl.

Andre and Josh looked to see the biggest wolf they ever saw. It looked at them, neither of them moved.

The animal stalked closer and got ready to jump them.

The beast knocked them both down. It had scratched Andre from his right shoulder to his chest. This is made andre fall over.

The animal had mald Josh to death. When Andre looked over he saw Josh he broke down. The animal howled and ran off into the woods.

Andre crawled over to his bag with his cellphone in it. His whole body was in pain, he dialed 911. "my name is Andre Harris, my friend and I were just attacked by an animal, my friends dead please hurry" Andre shouted franticly.

The police and ambulance showed up within 10 minutes. They found Andre laying on the ground breathing slow his chest covered in blood . "can you answer me son? Whats your name?"

"Andre" he replied slowly.

He had been moved to one of the ambulances, he couldn't help but cry when they placed Josh in the body bag. The police were trying to ask him questions, he was still hazy but he tried his best.

"son can you tell me what happened?" the officer asked.

"well my friend and I were hanging out when we heard a howl. That's when we saw the animal it looked like a really big wolf. It knocked me over and scratched me. that's when it killed Josh."

The police had taken his statement and he was taken to the hospital. He was there for a week. While he was there he didn't want any visitors, not even his family. They treid to tell him about how beautiful josh's funeral was but he stopped them. " I don't want to hear about alright. Just leave me alone."

Soon after his release Andre had changed, he had become angry with the world.

It had been a month since the attack, andre was having dinner with his family when he began to feel excruciating pain in his stomach. "ahh!"

His mother looked concerned "honey are you alright?"

Andre nodded "yes, ahh, can I, ahh, be excused please?"

His mother nodded and he bolted. "sure sugar, do you want me to get you anything?" his mother called as she heard the door slam.

Andre ran and ran until he was in the woods. His stomach was in so much pain. His hands began to get hairy. His fingers turned into claws "what the hell is happening to me ahh!" andre screamed in pain. His nose became a snot, his shoulder blades pretruded out ."ahh uhwhooo" andre howled. He had become what had attacked him he was a werewolf. He ran off into the woods.

He woke up next to a dead deer that he obviously killed. He was so frightened. When he got home he snuck in so no one would see him. he packed all of his things and he left that day.

He ran away to the East coast. He left his family, his friends, his dreams behind him.

Andre had lived in Long Island for a year. Every full moon he went into the woods and became the monster he had become. He decided to move to LA after he was almost caught changing.

When he had settled and started working again, he met Beck and his life became easier.

**a/n: this is the last back story. Now onto the next stage. Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. **


	5. Moving In

"okay we will take it" Andre told Ryder. Beck and Andre had decided that they should get a house together to make their situation easier.

Andre wasn't to keen on the idea at first, but after so persistent persuading from Beck he gave in.

"Great here are the keys. " Ryder tossed them the keys, took their checks and booked it.

"He was in a hurry to get out of here" Andre pointed out.

Beck only shrugged. " you ready man?"

"Am I ? This condo is great. Now I just need to find a safe place to change. "

" I'm working on it" Beck told him. He then patted andres shoulder " now let's get ourselves moved in. "

Andre and Beck had lived in the house for 2 weeks, before they began to notice strange things happening.

The lights would flicker, and the plumbing would back up. they didn't take it to heart though they just thought it needed to be fixed. One morning the guys were in the kitchen, when they saw a flash run upstairs.

"dude did you see that?" andre gulped.

"yes lets go check it out" Beck got up from where he sat at the table. Andre who had grabbed the spatula he was using followed Beck upstairs.

A crash came from Becks room. The boys quickly opened the door. There on the other side of the room was a young woman around 22, she had long brown hair, the biggest brown eyes, she was beautiful. She was wearing a purple top and jeans. She began making silly faces at them. Sticking out her tounge and making her eyes go cross. She turned around started shaking her butt and began belting shake your groove thing.

They watched her for another minute before andre asked "are you trying to scare us with disco?" the girl stopped dancing and stared at them. "just take what you want and get out of here" andre said.

"you, you can see me?" the girl asked.

Andre looked at her confused "what yes we can see you. You're standing right in front of us."

Beck who hadn't said a word until now stated "she's a ghost Andre."

"how do you know?" Andre interjected.

"well because she is stunned that we can see her and she isn't my first ghost" Beck smiled over at Tori.

Andre thought for a second "oh, well nice to meet you I guess. How long have you been haunting this place?" Andre asked.

"dude" Beck hissed as he raised his hands in the air.

Andre recovered himself "sorry, I don't mean to offend you." He smiled at the beautiful girl "Its just unlike my roommate I never met a ghost before. "

The girl smiled, it was the largest smile either of them had seen, in a good way. "it's alright I don't mind. I'm pretty new at this whole ghost thing. I died here 8 months ago, the other 3 people to live here all left within a month, I think I scared them. I'm tori by the way." She suddenly popped out of the room. Even though they couldn't see her they could here her "sorry still trying to figure this out."

Andre and Beck went back downstairs to find Tori sitting in the living room on the chair by the window.

"so" she said. "you guys can see me awesome! I was getting bored with having a one sided conversation." She looked at both of them "your not going to like kill each are you?"

Andre tried to play cool "what no, were friends."

"I know what you are." She pointed to Beck "you're a vampire." She pointed to Andre "and you're a werewolf. I's like all you talk about. I didn't believe in any of this stuff before I died but now I know it is."

Beck looked at her "how did you die?"

Tori was quiet for a moment then began "I fell and hit my head."

"where?" Andre asked.

"in the kitchen. The floor was wet, I was walking to fast and I slipped. That's what my fiance says to people anyway." Tori tucked her feet under her.

"are you not sure that's what happened?" Beck wondered.

Tori shook her head "I don't know. Something is telling me Ryder is lying about something. At the end he wasn't very nice, always critized me in what ever I did. In fact I wrote a song about it, it was supposed to be new single. But I died, so they put it on a memorial album."

"you were a singer?" Andre asked.

"yes."

"I always wanted to become a music producer, but the curse took it from me. what was your song?"

She began to smile at the thought of talking about music "it was called Freak the Freak out. Do you want me to sing it to you?"

Beck and Andre shrugged "sure why not." They didn't care whether she did or not, but they could tell it made her happy.

She stood up got into postion and began belting out her song.

_**"Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing  
Open up the door, easy less, easy more  
When you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there?  
Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go**_

Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said  
Can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate  
I try to talk to you but you never even knew  
So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?  
(Hear me, can you hear me?)

I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
Never listen, you never listen  
I'm so sick of it, so I'm throwing on a fit  
Never listen, you never listen

I scream your name, it always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Patience running thin, running thin, come again  
Tell me what I get opposite, opposite  
Show me what is real, if it breaks does it heal?

Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here?  
Keep me in the dark are you even thinking of me?

And someone else above me gotta know, gotta know  
What am I gonna do? 'Cause I can't get through to you  
So what's it gonna be  
Tell me, can you hear me?

I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
Never listen, you never listen  
I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, you never listen

I scream your name, it always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Easy come, easy go  
Easy come, easy go  
(Can you hear me?)

I scream your name, it always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

I scream your name but you never listen  
No, you never listen but you never listen_"_

Andre was blown away "wow! you're amazing."

Tori blushed at the compliment "thank you."

"you seem to of had really big issues with Ryder" Beck noted .

Tori had took her seat again "it wasn't always bad,just at the end, just wish I could find out what the truth about my death was."

"that must be what you need to find out to find your door" Beck pointed out.

"door?" Andre and Tori asked.

Beck placed his hand on his head "ugh, yes. Every ghost hasa door. They need to finish their unfinished buisness, like the bright light thing, but it's a door."

"how do you know this?" Andre asked.

"um maybe because I am over 350 years old anad she isn't my first ghost." Beck said, slightly iritated.

"back to my door" Tori squealed. "how do I know how to finish my unfinished buisness if I can't even leave the house?"

"I can't help you there sorry. But I might be able to get a ghost here to help" Beck shrugged. "really that would be awesome!" she jumped from her chair and hugged Beck, who didn't know what to do and just patted her back. He wasn't a very big hugger.

Andre was watching this happen with puzzlement "how can you touch him? I thought ghosts were like I don't know like smoke. No offence or anything Tori."

After Tori released Beck from the hug she stood up "I really don't know. I just have been able to still touch things." She turned to Beck for an answer.

He put his hands up in defence "hey, like I said you're not my first ghost but I am not the ghost whisperer. From what I know its all about their state of mind. I don't really know much more."

"well enough about me. what about you two? How did you meet?" she made her self comfortable between them on the couch.

Andre looked over at Beck "I'll take this one. We met a year ago. I had just moved to LA, I had been working in a small café. One night I was finishing putting the garbage in the dumpster, when a gang of vampires surronded me.

"_oh look the doggy is going through the garbage again. Bad dog drop it." The leader Trina said. The two others laughed._

"_leave me alone" andre said as he walked back to the door._

"_don't get the dog angry, he might bite" Trina cackled._

_One of the other vampires spoke "can we just kill him now please Trina. His smell is awful." _

_Trina shrugged "sure, but this better not ruin my manicure. I just killed my manicurist, she didn't believe me when I said I wanted a drink."_

_Their eyes went black and the vampires jumped andre. He was trying hard to fight them. He got in a few good punches, but without a stake he couldn't do much._

_All the sudden they were getting pulled off. Andre looked and saw another vampire. The new vampire staked one and looked at the other and Trina._

"_wow so the mighty Beck is helping stray dogs now? Isn't that sweet" Trina sneered._

"_just leave Trina, and forget that you saw me. unless you want to end up like your friend." He pointed to the big dust pile._

_Trina knew he would keep his word on staking her, they never got a long. "whatever" she and her other friend sped off._

_Andre was able to pull himself up off the ground and composed himself "thanks, they would of killed me. by the way why are you helping me?" _

_The new vampire shrugged "don't mention it. As for me helping you, lets just say, I'm more like you then I am them. I'm Beck by the way are you sure you're okay? "_

"_Andre" andre said introducing himself. "I'm fine really just a couple of bruises nothing I'm not used to and nothing an ice pack can't fix." _

"_do you want to go have a beer?" Beck asked. "sure" andre replied and they walked out of the alley. _

"and since then we've been helping each other live normal lives. Which is why we got this house. We wanted a place where what we are doesn't define us."

"wow" Tori said. "I'm looking forward to the adventures we get into" she smiled at the two of them.

"I don't know about adventures we are trying to keep a low profile here" Andre reminded.

Tori dropped her jaw at the statement "of course there is going to be adventures, we are in a house with a ghost, a werewolf, and a vampire that's not something that happens all the time you know."

Beck did his infamous smirk "shes has a point Andre."

Andre couldn't help but to agree "let the fun times begin."

**a/n: So here is the first chapter where they all meet. I hope you liked it. If you didn't know that italized during andre talking is a flashback. Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. **


	6. Getting Adjusted

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this story. Just want to clarify that I didn't put in any actual romances they are to be left up to you whether you think andre and Tori are the ones that are meant to be together or Beck & Tori or Beck and Jade….and maybe future characters. **

**Here is some art (albeit not the greatest what can I say I'm a writer not an artist) that I made for my story. Think of it as a promo pictures. ****i1158.-photo-bucket../-albums-/p-613/julie-12328/trio...-jpg remove spaces and add http:/**

**Read&Review please. **

It was getting close to another full moon. The trio has lived in the house together for 4 months. They had settled in and figured out a way they could live together. Tori had to compromise she wouldn't spy on them when they wanted to be alone, and they wouldn't force her to leave the house.

Things were staying pretty low key but it would start to blow up soon. Andre still needed to find a permenant place to change. "I can't keep changing in different places, it's not safe." Andre told Beck one day at work. Beck had gotten Andre a job at Pops; the garage he worked at.

It was the perfect job, not a lot of contact with people, which was a big thing for Beck. Less people, less temptation.

"I know man" Beck said as his head was in the hood of a toyota.

"the full moon is in two days. Any suggestions?" Andre began to fret.

Beck stood up "okay andre calm down. Lets think you could change in the shed out back here." Beck pointed out the window.

"dude the wolf would claw right through that. Besides we are too close to people."

"okay then." Beck began to think again, after a minute his face lite up. "I've got it, come on."

He wiped his hands clean and called to the back office "hey lou andre and I are off to lunch be back in an hour."

"whatever" was all that was said back.

Beck lead them to his red pick up. "where are we going?" andre asked.

"you'll see" Beck said as he turned another right. He stopped when he got to the public storage.

Andre looked around "what?"

Beck who even after a year still hadn't gotten used to andres inability to put stuff together quickly, sighed. "you're going to buy a locker and you will lock yourself in there every full moon."

"man that's genius" andre said as he jumped out of the truck.

"I thought so" Beck patted himself on the back. "so lets get you a room.

Andre filled out the paper work and was finally all set. Andre hadn't felt relief like this in a very long time.

That night andre made dinner for everyone. Even though Tori didn't eat and Beck didn't enjoy it. In fact Beck really didn't need to eat, he just does it to feel normal.

Tori who was sitting on the counter watching him, "I'm glad your happy."

"I'm glad too, it's been a long time. It's like things are finally coming together." Andre was rummaging through the fridge grabbing what he needed.

She looked at his ingredients over his shoulder "make sure you don't use garlic."

"thanks for the reminder" Andre said as he placed his items on the counter near the stove.

Beck walked into the kitchen "reminder for what?"

"not to use garlic" andre quickly answered as he began to saute carrots for the chicken marsala.

Beck sat at the table to read the paper. Tori flipped around "does it kill you?"

"does what kill me?" Beck asked without looking up.

"garlic?" Tori jumped off the counter and lowered the newspaper so Beck would look at her.

He noticed her big brown eyes staring "does garlic kill me? no, but it makes us..us."

"what do you mean?" Tori asked.

"it just shows our fangs and eyes. But we don't have any urge to drink blood or anythign." Beck raised the paper again.

Tori lowered the paper again "how does that go away?"

"we need to bath in special herbs. No if you excuse me" he raised the paper for a third time.

Tori began tapping the table "you know I've never seen a vampire, when they are all vampirey."

Beck lowered the paper himself, looked sternly at Tori. " you never want to see that. I'm not a performance monkey that can turn it on and off. Only when I need to survive will I make myself be the monster that I am and only then."

I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Tori tried to touch his hand but he pulled away.

"I'm going to finish reading this upstairs." Beck took the paper and left.

"I hope he isn't mad at me" Tori worried as she looked at the door he just exited.

"don't be so hard on yourself. It is just a very delicate subject for him. he just needs a few minutes and he will be back down." Andre explained.

"Are you sure?" Tori popped back onto the counter.

"Yes. My man just needs to cool a lil bit. The whole vampire thing scares him."

"But hasn't he been a vampire for like 350 years? Why would it scare him now?"

Andre stopped cooking to look at Tori "I think he is frightened of what he could do. He has been off blood for over 2 years. He doesn't want to go back to who he was."

"What was he like?" Tori pushed another question.

"He never told me details, just that he wasn't very nice." Andre was putting the final touches on dinner.

Tori pondered for a moment on what Andre said. She really hoped he was right and Beck wouldn't be mad at her. Just then Beck walked back into the kitchen.

Tori jumped off the counter and went over to him. " Beck I'm sorry I upset you. I was just curious. I'm just a curious person and it sometimes gets the best of me." She would of continued if beck didn't stop her.

" Tori enough. I understand you were just curious. I shouldn't of snapped at you, just don't ever ask that again."

"Deal" Tori held out her hand which Beck took. They shook on the agreement.

"Dinner is ready" Andre called from the table.

The night of the full moon came. Andre and Beck were finishing up an oil change.

Andre glanced over at the clock it said 7:37 the moon would begin rising at 8:16. We have 15 minutes to finish then we really need to go."

"I know. I'm almost done you brought everything with you?" beck doubled checked.

Andre nodded "Ya all my stuff is in the truck."

The clock read 7:57 when the guys left pops. The storage unit was still 10 minutes away.

"dude you need speed" andre panicked.

Beck who always stayed calm " we will make it. So the plan is I will leave the truck with you and just run home."

Beck pulled into the parking lot. Andre didn't even wait for beck to park to jump out of the truck. Beck locked the truck and with his super speed arrived at the locker just as Andre was closing the door. "Thanks man" Andre smiled.

Beck waited till he heard the click of the lock before leaving. He could hear Andres cries of pain. In that instant he didn't know which curse was worse.


	7. Tori meets Cat

**Promo pictures for this chapter (remove spaces and add http:/ to the front): i1158…..photo….bucket…..com/….albums/…p613/…julie12328/…cat…jpg http:/**

**i1158….photo….bucket….com/…albums/…p….613/…..julie12328/…tori…..jpg http:/**

Tori was getting frustrated with only being able to stay in the house. Everytime she open the door and walks out she ended up in the kitchen.

"What the hell!" she yelled to the empty house. Beck wasn't back yet from dropping off Andre.

She wanted out, why did she have to die?" she asked herself that everyday and she could never come up with an answer.

Tori wanted to know what she needed to do leave and get her door. She had done most of her dreams. She wanted to be a pop star and she was. If it wasn't for her death she would be in the billboard top 100.

She had made it, people knew her name, still sung her songs. Her other dream was to be married and to have a family. That obviously can't be why she is stuck here.

"I need help" she sighed as she laid right in the spot she died. She only closed her eyes for a moment when she heard a giggle. Hearing it startled her and made her pop out.

When she popped back she saw a pretty little red head. She was wearing what looked like a pink homecoming dress. It was strapless and ended at the knee. Her hair was down, curled at the ends, but was pulled back with a headband to match the dress. She was beautiful but what was she doing here?

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" tori asked.

The red head giggled "I'm cat. "

"Okay Cat, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Cat pouted for a second "you said you needed help."

"and?" tori asked.

Cat grinned " well I'm here to help you. You see I'm a ghost. "

"You're a ghost?" Tori squealed.

"Yuppers!" Cat began jumping up and down dancing.

"Cat..." tori called to cat. Cat didn't stop jumping "Cat!" Tori yelled.

"What?" Cat innocently asked.

Tori stared at her questioning if this was for real. " You said you were here to help. Did Beck send you?"

"Whose Beck? I'm sort of like a helper for ghosts. When one is in trouble I'm sent to help them" Cat smiled.

Tori lead them to the living room do the could be comfortable and talk.

"So when did you die?" Tori asked.

"In 1955. I was coming home from homecoming and my dates car stalled. A drunk driver slammed head first into us. It was pretty instant."

" Didn't you go through your door?" Tori wondered.

"Oh gosh yes. Right away" cat smiled again.

Tori was confused " then why are you still here? Why aren't you in heaven?"

"Oh I've been heaven. I only come back when a good ghost like yourself is stuck here. "

"Why am I stuck here?" Tori looked at Cat with sad eyes.

"I'm not sure yet. How did you die?" Cat asked.

"I fell in the kitchen. The floor was wet and I walked to fast. However I'm not sure how it happened. That's just what my fiancé tells everyone who asks. " tori explained.

"That has to be what your unfinished business is. To find out the truth about your death."

"Okay we'll how do we do that? No one can see me, except my roommates. My death was ruled an accident so no paper work will help us. "

" we need to go to the person who saw you alive last. Who was that?"

"My fiancé Ryder."

"do you remember anything from the night you died? I see you're dressed up were you going somewhere?" Cat pried.

"I don't remember. Ugh why can't I remember?" if Tori could cry she would have.

"you have just repressed the memory. Close your eyes. " Cat instructed.

Tori obeyed, cat took Toris hands in her own. "now listen to the sound of my voice. "

Tori nodded in understandment. Cat began to speak " we are going back to the night you died. You have just walked down stairs. Now what?" Cat spoke soothingly.

Tori thought " I walked to the kitchen to get Ryder. We were going to my managers house."

"Good now what?" Cat persisted.

"Ryder wasn't getting ready. I asked him too but he didn't want to" Tori shuddered.

"can you hear what's being said?"

Tori simply nodded her eyes still closed.

"What is happening now?" Cat urged.

Tori gulped "He is yelling at me, calling me names. He won't let me get my ring." she felt her hand so that's why she wasn't wearing it.

"he is grabbing my arm and shaking me. He pushed me to the ground. Ahh!" Tori fell off the couch.

Cat leapt to her side "are you okay Tori? What did you see?"

Tori stared into cats eyes " I was murdered. "

**Promo for next chapter: i1158…..photo….bucket…..com/….albums/..p….613/…julie12328/….jade-3….png** **http:/**


	8. Jade finds Beck

**a/n: so as you might of noticed I put promo pictures at the end of each chapter to show what will happen in the next chapter. I really wish FF would enable links again, but just follow the directions to get the links to work. Starting now is sort of a turning point in the story so enjoy R&R **

Beck decided to walk for a little bit. He couldn't believe that his best friend had to go through that pain every month. He would never be able to do that.

Beck went to turn a corner when he was pulled into an alley. He shoved his capture to see who it was.

"Trina, what the hell do you want?" Beck growled.

A voice from the shadows answered for her. "She's not the one who wants you. "

Jade stepped into the light. "Did you miss me?" she smiled in not a warm way. She looked the same as always except she had teal blue highlights now. She sent Trina away, who wanted to stay and watch but knew better then to go against jade. Trina always hated Beck; he was always Jades favorite even though Trina never ran away she still was only second best. "fine I'll leave" she ran off.

Beck didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything.

Jade made her way over to him and caressed his cheek. "aw does dog have your tongue?" she scratched his face. "ah" Beck winced.

"I thought I told you before you can never run away from me. I always know where you are. "

Beck stood tall, Jade didn't scare him like she did others. They were equals. " Then why does it always take so long to find me?"

Jade just laughed "I know where are even before you know it. I wait and see if you come back like you always do. "

"Well not this time. I'm done jade. "

Jade grabbed his throat and pinned him against the building. "You really think you will survive with that dog?" she loosened her grip "I'm the only one who cares about you. You're my lover, my partner. Look at you, you're so weak, let's get you something to drink." She had begun to play with Becks hair.

Beck started to get lost in her touch. "No" he put her hands down. " I'm not coming back with you. I can survive without blood or you. "

Jade realizing that it wasn't going to happen tonight stopped pestering him. "Fine go back to your pet. But remember your a monster a killer and always will be." She kissed him passionately before running off into the night.

Beck banged his head on the side of the building. Jade had this hold on him, no matter how hard he tried he always went back to her. Not this time, he wasn't going to let her win. He had made it for over 2 years without blood. It wasn't easy, he could hear people's pluses everywhere. It took ever fiber in him not to pounce on them.

He took a few deep breaths and walked out of the alley. He sped the rest of the way home.

He opened the door "Tori I'm home. "

"I'm in the kitchen" she answered.

He hoped his face didn't show how worn out he really felt as he walked into the kitchen. He found Tori talking to a little red head.

"Tori whose your friend?" Beck pointed to Cat.

"This is Cat. She is here to help md get my door." Tori began explaining.

'good I don't have to find a ghost' Beck thought.

Tori continued "you remember how I said I felt how I died didn't make sense?"

Beck took a seat and nodded yes.

"Well its because it was a lie. I was murdered Beck" her voice sounded sad.

Beck tried to compute this "what do you mean murdered?"

"Ryder and I had gotten into a fight and he pushed me to the floor so hard my skull cracked."

Cat spoke for the first time since Becks arrival "that's what her unfinished business is. She needs to get Ryder to confess to it. "

" How do you plan on doing that?" Beck was quizzical.

"Well that's what we were trying to come up with when you walked in. We decided that we need to get him to come to the house so he can relive what he did to me. " Tori said.

Beck listened closely "how are you going to do that?"

Tori and Cat batted their eyelashes at him. "well we were hoping you would call him and tell him to meet you here" Tori smiled.

Beck raised his eyebrows " you're not asking me too..." he waived his hand over his face to finish.

"What? No when I keep make a promise I keep it. I don't want you to suck his blood and kill him , I just want you to call him and tell him there's a problem. I'll do the rest" Tori Replied.

Beck glanced at cat " um Tori?"

Tori waived it off " she knows your a vampire off blood and that Andre is a werewolf."

Beck knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of it so he gave in. " find I'll do it." changing the subject asked " so can you leave the house?"

Tori jumped up excitedly "yes!" She popped outside and waived through the window. Popping back in said " once Cat helped me see what really happened I was able to finally walk out the door after a year. " she beamed from ear to ear. Tori's smile could really brighten any bad day, but Beck was still out of wack. "Well congrats Tori, now if you please excuse me I'm very tired. It's been a very long day" Beck smiled and went upstairs.

His manners always surprised Tori, men these days weren't as gentlemanly as Beck was, which could be explained by how old he was, which she forgot quite a lot.

Beck didn't even undress he just fell into bed. Thoughts of killing and Jade haunted him all night.

**Promo for next chapter : i1158….photo….bucket…..com/….albums../..p…613/…julie….12328/…andre…jpg ( remove spaces and add http:/ / to the front) **


	9. Moving Forward

**a/n: R&R please..also are people liking the promo pictures? **

Beck didn't tell Andre or Tori about seeing Jade last week. That was his fight he will deal with it himself.

Besides Tori was concerned with the whole Ryder issue. He went downstairs, after waking up at 1pm, he heard Tori telling Andre the plan.

After she told him Andre got nervous.  
"What if he finds out about us? Are you sure this has to happen to get your door?"

"Yes Andre" Tori scolded. "Stop being such a nervous baby over everything. You need to come to terms with what you are and deal with it. You're a werewolf and I'm a ghost do you know what that means? It means I'm dead. I'm dead Andre I want to leave and go to heaven and this is the only way. "

Tori went back into the kitchen to be with Cat ; who couldn't leave until Tori got her door.

Andre looked over to Beck who was sitting in the chair by the window. " Do you condone this?"

Beck sighed " she is right Andre. She deserves to find her door and if this is the way it has to be done we can't stop her. Ryder won't find out about us so don't worry about that. But you really do need to stop being nervous about being a werewolf. You've had this curse for over 2 years it is time to come to terms with it." Beck got up to go to get coffee, Andre stopped him. "You think I don't want to? I want to deal with it but I don't want to be okay with being a killer. If I become ok with it then I let the wolf win. I'll be wolf first human second. "

Andre sighed and left the house.

Andre was gone for 3 hours . he spent the afternoon down at the pub on the corner. He ordered a drink which he drank slowly. He needed to just get out of the house and think. He knew he had to apologize to Tori, he felt bad for not supporting her.

He was in the middle of a thought when a young man with black curly hair and glasses sat next to him. "some full moon we had last week, it was so big and orange."

"Excuse me ?" Andre asked the new customer.

"my apologizes, I'm Robbie, and you just looked like a guy who is interested in the full moon."

The new guy Robbie stared at Andre with his hand out. "nice to meet you I'm andre" andre took his hand.

Robbie leaned back on the bar "so do you want to get a table."

Andre got wide eyed. "I'm sorry buddy, I don't play for that team" Andre moved to another stool.

"whoa dude way to characterize. I just wanted to talk in private" Robbie said offended.

"sorry but what do you want to talk about?" Andre asked.

"I know what you are" was all Robbie said.

"what?" andre whispered.

"lets move this to a table" Robbie gestured towards one.

Andre followed him. when he sat down he spoke "how do you know?"

"I can smell it on you."

"Are you a vampire?" andre asked. Since he never was able to smell another werewolf.

"God no, horrible creatures, I'm like you. I'm a wolf."Robbie replied.

"I never met another wolf before."

Robbie leaned back in his chair "I can tell, you need to get your senses checked. I could smell you from outside."

"what do we smell like?" andre asked.

"jeez were you turned yesterday? Your nose is strong not just close to the full moon but all the time. Here smell me and tell me what you smell." Robbie held out his arm.

Andre waived it away "ya that won't look weird."

"come on you need to know what your own kind smells like." Robbie put his arm clase to Andre again.

Andre reluctantly took it, he placed it near his nose. What he smelled reminded him of his neighbors german shepard only stonger, and oddly vanilla.

"well?" Robbie said pulling his arm back.

"you smell like a dog, and vanilla. Is that what we all smell like?" andre asked.

"yes but humans can only smell the vanilla and vampires only smell the dog. How have you never known this?" Robbie asked.

Andre took a sip of his drink. "I try to keep to myself."

"So where do you change? I go into an old basement of a burnt out school. I used to go in the woods, but their lacking those here in LA" Robbie blabbered on.

Andre didn't want to tell Robbie where he changed, that was his place. " I know what you mean about lack of woods. I've had to make do with what I have."

Robbie continued "have you been in LA your whole life?"

"No" Andre took another sip of his beer.

"really? where were you before?" Robbie asked.

"well I moved to LA a little over a year ago from Long island. However I grew up in San Fransico" Andre said.

"I've been to San Fransico, lived there about 3 years ago. Changed a lot in the Big Basin Redwood State Park. Really beautiful there."

Andre glared at him "did you say 3 years ago?"

Robbie thought a moment "yes, I move all over to keep things interesting. Been here in LA for 3 months."

Andre stood up, he moved so fast that he almost knocked over his drink. "you bastard!"

"whoa andre, whats wrong? Sit down you'll make a scene." Robbie begged.

Andre didn't want to sit with Robbie, but he didn't want to have people staring at him. he slowly took his seat again. He lowered his voice to a gruff whisper "you're the one who gave me this curse."

"that was you? I'm sorry man. I can't control what the wolf does. But I do know you're the only one I've ever turned. You can feel it in you, but you don't know who they are and can't track them like Vampires who can track the ones they make."

" Is that supposed to make me feel better? I had to leave my family my friends, my life. All you say is sorry?" andre got up and left.

Robbie followed him out the door "I really am sorry, but now we have each other. We can make our own little pack."

"there is no us, were not friends, were not a pack, were nothing! Now don't ever come near me again." Andre walked away leaving Robbie all alone.

When Andre got back to the house he was in a sullen mood. He found Tori and Cat in the kitchen. "Tori I'm sorry for earlier. Now lets get the son of bitch who did this to you."

**Promo for next chapter: i1158….photo….bucket….com/…albums/…p…613/…julie…12328/..tori…..jpg http:/**

**i1158…..photo…bucket….com/…albums/…p…613/…julie…12328/…Ryder-1…..jpg http:/**


	10. Tori Gets Stuck

**a/n: I hate to be a review whore but I like to know what you guys think…..or should I assume no news is good news? That everyone likes it. Also its time for my soapboax moment. Over on fanforum. I am trying to get Victorious its own board. I need all our fans to go over and to vote I have all the info in my profile. Thanks for listening to my speech. I made a promo video it's up on youtube type in being human victorious promo and it will come up. if not pm me for the link. One more thing it is now time for stuff to really happen in the story. So enjoy :{) **

Beck was still dealing with seeing Jade. He thought about her everyday, much to his dismay. He had once loved her, he once wanted a future together. Jade however was to power hungry to think about anything like that.

The kiss she gave him reminded him of the last time they were in intimate. It was summer of 1975. They had just come back from 'crashing' a bicentennial BBQ, he and jade were lying in the grass. Things felt right. The blood made them drunk with lust. Jade kissed him as she climbed on top of him. When they were done jade cradled her head into Becks shoulder. It was then when she told him she had been chosen to run LA. Alone.

Beck lay on his bed and shook the memory out if his mind. He was not going to go back to her. He could make it on his own.

Tori popped into his room, which made him jump a bit. "Tori don't do that."

"Sorry but it's time to call Ryder." Tori pulled Becks arm.

"I'm coming" Beck sat up. "Are you sure you're ready for this? You've only been working on this for 3 weeks. Can you even do what you need to?" Beck asked.

"Yes, cat showed me how, and I'm ready." Tori stood tall.

"Okay as long as your sure. However Andre and I decided that we are going to stay home while Ryder's here" Beck said.

"You don't have too, I'll be fine, it's not like he can kill me twice" Tori stated.

Beck shrugged "we know that. It's just that we feel more comfortable being here upstairs. We don't want anything to happen to you. "

"But you can't be here, he won't be affected. He has to relive it as me alone. So please go to the garage or anywhere else when he comes ." Tori pleaded.

Beck really didn't want to leave her alone with Ryder. Tori had become apart of the family, she was like a little sister. He wanted to protect her, but he had to do what she asked. He let out a sigh " alright we won't be here. When am I telling him to come?"

"As soon as he can." Tori handed Beck the phone as she sat down next to him on the bed. He dialed, the phone rang three times before Ryder answered.

"Ryder, hey it's Beck. Ya things are going good, except the kitchen disposal keeps backing up. Can you come check it out?" he waited for an answer as Tori gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay the soonest you can come by is tomorrow around 11? That works fine see you then." Beck ended the call "okay he's all yours."

Tori hugged him " thank you." she placed her hands in her lap " can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can" Beck said.

"Even though I want my door; I'm going to miss you guys. You are like my family."

"We will miss you too Tori, but every ghost needs to go through their door." Beck replied softly.

"I know, it's just hard to imagine. It will be like dying again and leaving everything I've ever known." she lowered her head in thought, but quickly regained her composure. " oh look at me blubbering on about something that hasn't even happened yet." she smiled her cheeks bones were big and round.

"It's ok" Beck smiled with her. He gently patted her hand.

They both got up and went downstairs to find Andre pacing the living room. Cat was watching him with a worried look on her face. " He's been doing this for 10 whole minutes" she told them.

Andre had been acting weird for over a week ever since he had his fight with Tori.

Beck grabbed Andres arm to make him stop. " Andre what's the matter with you? You haven't been yourself for like a week. You don't say two words that aren't work related and go straight to your room when you come home. And now you're pacing, is their something we did? I did?"

Andre threw his arms into the air " I met him!" He fell onto the couch.

Beck Tori and Cat looked at each other confused. " Who did you meet?" Tori asked.

"Robbie." Andre said as if they should know who that was.

"Who is Robbie Andre?" Beck asked this time.

Andre sighed " Robbie is the one who to do this to me. He gave me my curse. "

"Where did you meet him?" Tori asked as she sat next to him.

"The day you and I had our fight, I went down to the pub on the corner. He smelled that I was a werewolf and we got to talking and I found out that he was the one who gave me the curse. I have so much rage against him. I want to kill him and that scares me. " he buried his face in his hands.

" Oh Andre" Tori gave him a shoulder squeeze and rested her head on his shoulder. Cat came over as well , she didn't know the boys very well yet it's only been 2 weeks, but she didn't like to see people upset.

"What are you going to do?" Beck asked as he took the chair Cat vacated.

"What can I do? Killing him wont make this go away it will just make me a murderer. I just can't fight this anger and resentment I feel towards him." Andre was on the verge of tears.

Cat was rubbing his shoulders "well maybe if you role play and said how you felt, you will feel better."

Andre shook his head " I don't know."

Tori chimed in " no it really works. We did it all the time in high school. I had this crazy teacher Sikowitz who used to drink coconut milk..."

"Tori focus" Beck said.

"Sorry but it does work" she patted Andres leg.

"ok. But who will be Robbie?" he looked at them.

"I will" giggled Cat.

"but I can't punch a girl and that's what I want to do. " Andre argued.

"that's why I'm perfect you can't actually hurt me. Besides I do a good mans voice." she showed them her mans voice, which made the other three laugh. " you didn't like it?" she pouted.

"no it's perfect, how do we start?" Andre asked.

Tori directed them "andre stand here, Cat you're there. Now Andre just tell cat how you feel."

Andre felt a little ridiculous but it was worth a shot. " His could you do this to me Robbie?"

"Good" cheered Tori.

"dude like sorry" Cat said in her man voice. The three of them had to stifle a laugh so they wouldn't upset the pretty red head.

"Sorry that's all you have to say?" Andre was thinking this was exactly what was said when he yelled at Robbie. He needed to change tactics if he wanted to feel better.

"Do you know how to get rid of the curse?" Andre asked with sad eyes.

Cat stared at him for a long moment before answering in her normal voice. " Yes."

Tori looked at her " do you really know?"

"yes, it is something very rare. Only one werewolf can be saved every 50 years." she and Andre took their seats again. " you see the legend of their existence begins along time ago over 3000 years ago when 2 people asked God for immortality. He of course said no, but lucifer said he would grant the people's wish, but they had to become blood sucking monsters." cat looked over at Beck " no offense or anything."

"None taken, please continue" he replied.

" Well since lucifer did that God needed guardians to protect people from the vampires. But he didn't want to kill them, so he created the werewolf, their blood is toxic to the vampires. Where one night a month they would become their true selves. In the beginning the selection of the guardians were very strict , but as time passed people began to let the animal think for its self and the new guardians weren't as strong. Too many people were being killed by careless wolves. So God said he would grant one wolf it's freedom but only every 50 years. They have to prove its worthyness to be free or he wouldn't grant it. The 50 year mark is coming up you could be that wolf Andre."

"that's fascinating" Tori reflected. " I never knew the story, we don't have vampire school where they teach you these things" Beck added.

"What do I have to do? Do a lot of other wolves know about this?" Andre looked at cat excitedly.

"there is an herbal tea that needs to blessed by the high priest in Jerusalem. You drink it aand the curse will be removed. This isn't well known so you have a chance" she said happily.

But Andres face fell "how am I supposed to get to Jerusalem?"

"you don't have to go to Jerusalem, the tea just needs to be blessed by a high priest. There is one here in LA, he is at the Wilshire Boulevard Temple. He is one of 12 high priest in the whole wide world."

"so while Tori and Cat ar doing their thing with Ryder, you and I can go check out the temple" Beck told Andre.

"thanks man, and thanks Cat. How do youknow this stuff?" Andre looked over st the pretty red head who was twirling her hair.

"you pick up on a few things after being in heaven for 55 years" she giggled.

The next morning Tori go herself ready to confrontn Ryder. She was going to make him confess. The paln was she was going to ambush him in the kitchen.

11 o'clock came anad on the dot the doorbell rang. Ryder might be a bastard but he was usually on time for everything. Except when Tori needed him to be that one time.

Andre ansered the door "hey man."

"hi Andre. Beck said the disposal was acting up?"

Andre nodded as he lead Ryder to the kitchen, where Tori and Cat sat on the counter. "yeah it wont get rid of the food." Andre noticed Beck had come downstairs "Hey Ryder, beck anda I have to run, can you stay?"

"sure no problem." Ryder said even though it was the first time he had been in the house since Toris death.

Beck and Andre waived bye and left Ryder to deal with Tori's wrath. "Are we doing the right thing by leaving?" Andre asked as he closed the door.

"it's what she wants and besides we need to get you to this temple." Beck climbed into the truck.

Ryder stood in the kitchen, he didn't know how to fix anything. He went to the sink to see what was going on. He flipped the switch and all the food disappeared. "uh it's like they didn't even try that." He turned around and noticed on the floor the word " I know what you did to me" were written right where Tori died.

"what the?" Ryder bent down to see what it wasa written with but it vanished. Which made him jump back.

When he looked up he sawa on the table another message was written "don't you want to sit and have a beer?" the chair was pulled out.

"is this some kind of joke?" Ryder yelled.

A new message appeared on the fridge "oh you don't like to be the one who is being pushed around."

"Tori?" he whispered.

Tori and Cat began dropping pots. Ryder kept spinning around everytime a pot wasa dropped. Ryder laughed "is this really how your going to scare me? stupid messages and pot dropping, you're even lamer in death then you were in life."

Tori made herself be seen, just like Cat taught her. "Lame? You always had to be the bad guy even after you murdered me. admit it."

Ryder blinked only for a second. "The other tennants always thought that there waas a ghost here. so I did a little research." He ran to his bag and pulled out a container of salt, he quickly spread it all around Tori. "Salt keeps a ghost in one area, which will make it easay for the exorcist to get rid of you." Ryder went into the other room to call someone.

This wasn't going as Tori had planned. She really wished she had listened to the boys and had them stay. She couldn't make herself be seen for much longer. "Cat you have to find Beck and Andre. Please Hurry" Tori begged.

"okie dokie" Cat popped out.

Ryder had returned. He couldn't see Tori but he knew she was there. "just a little longer and you will be gone forever this time."

Tori prayed that Cat found the boys.

**Promo for next chapter: i1158…..photo….bucket…..com/….albums/p….613/…julie….12328/beck-1…jpg http:/**


	11. Beck Falls Back

Beck pulled into the parking lot of a very large building. "I can't come in with you" he reminded Andre.

" I know. Okay here I go." Andre got out and walked into the temple.

Beck was changing the station when he was pulled out of the truck by sinjin and his sister Tara. They were Trinas minions. She had turned them together, even as vampires they were awkward.

"let go of me" Beck growled. His eyes went black and he pushed them off but more came. Rex, Marcus, and Lane all ganged up on him. since he had stopped drinking blood he wasn't strong enough to fight them off.

He finally had to give in and let them take him where they wanted. They arrived at the Taberna, which had been the headquaters for the vampires in LA since they first settled there with the Spainish. It was a tavern, just like the name said. Bar downstairs and rooms upstairs. In the back was where Jades office was. That's where Becks captures had led him.

Jade was sitting on the desk, she really looked beautiful. She had on a skin tight blue top with a black mini skirt. Beck couldn't help but stare. Jade took notice. "you like what you see?" she smiled. "it can be all yours if you come back."

"Jade I told you I'm done." Beck was shoved into a chair in front of Jade. She laughed at this statement. "you can't ever leave, like I said this is what you are don't fight it." She made a gesture with her hands to have someone bring something in. Lane opened the door for Rex, he was carrying a pitcher of blood and two glasses. He placed in in front of Jade. Rex then poured some blood into each glass.

Jade began to take little sips "oh this is a good one, not to young and not to old. Beck you have to try it." She glared at him. Beck could smell it, it smelled so damn good. He couldn't take it anymore he reached for the glass and drank the whole thing in one gulp. The sensation of the blood going through his body was instant, he needed more.

Jade had planned on this happening. She ordered Lane to bring in one more thing. A girl about 20 walked in, she sllit her wrist for Beck to feed on. He lunged at her. 5 more girls came in for him to drink from, so he wouldn't kill them.

"welcome back Beck" Jade grinned as she watched.

Andre opened the huge wooden doors. He had no idea what to ask, he really should of asked Cat. As he walked deeper into the temple he saw a man praying. I might as well as him, andre thought to himself.

He waited till the mans was done to say something. "Excuse me?"

The man turned to look at him "ahh I was wondering when you would show up."

"I beg your pardon?" Andre asked.

"follow me please" the man led Andre to an office in the back. He motion for Andre to sit which he did.

"Last night I was visted by an angel. She had vibrant red hair and she wore all white. She told me a man with your description, will come to ask about the tea. I was instructed to help you in anyway possible. I know of the tea that you are requesting. This is the first time I ever personally had to issue it, but my predicesor, used it once." The man paused so Andre took this opportunity to speak.

"I don't have the tea with me, nor do I even know the name."

The man answered " I know you don't have it. only we have the tea. It's called Ocha Tea." He went to a wooden cupboard and fiddle with the lock, once it was open he pulled out a small black box. He brought it over to Andre. Lifting the lid, it revealed 3 small leaves "this is the rarest tea plant in the world. It only grows in Jerusalem, and only blooms to it's full power every 50 years. The high priest there collect the leaves and distribute the leaves to the other 11 high priests."

He laid his hand over the box, he began speaking in Hebrew. Andre didn't understand a word of it.

The priest finished the prayer and handed the box to Andre. "now you must drink this on the night of the full moon. Exactly one hour before the moon rises high in the sky. If you don't do it then it will not work and the blessing will no longer be good. Do you understand son?"

Andre nodded "yes, but I do have a question."

"anything" the priest replied.

"um well I'm not jewish or anything, but I thought your priest were called Rabbis."

"they are, except I am on a special council and we are the high priests of Judisiam." The High priest explained.

Andre took the box and placed it firmly in his hand. "now all I do is just boil water to add to it like regular tea?"

"yes drink it an hour before you change and it will work."

Andre beamed "thank you so much." He turned to leave when cat popped in.

"Cat what are you doing here? you're supposed to be with Tori" Andre scolded.

"I was but Ryder trapped her in salt. He wants to have her exorcized. You and Beck need to save her." Cat spoke so fast Andre was lucky he understood it.

"what? Oh my God, I knew we shouldn't of left her alone!" Andre ran out of the temple. He noticed Beck wasn't in the truck, but the the keys were still in the ignition.

"where the hell is Beck?" Andre asked Cat.

She shrugged innocently and said in a sad whimper "I don't know I found the truck empty. I figured he found a way to go inside with you."

"I don't have time for this, cat keep looking for Beck please, I have to go save Tori." He jumped in the truck. "how am I supposed to find him?" Cat asked.

Andre looked quickly for anything she could use. He noticed a small glass that had the words Taberna on it. He never noticed it before, so someone must have just left it. "here use this. I think this is where he went." Andre tossed the glass to her and sped off.

Cat thought of the place on the glass and popped there. She wasn't prepared to pop into a palce like this. The whole place was full of vampires. "Oh my" she shrieked. Everyone turned to looke at her. "um hi, I'm cat" she nervously giggled.

A short vampire with raty curly black hair stood up "hey babe, I'm rex, now what do you want?" he was very nasty.

"um I'm looking for my friend Beck, have you seen him?" she tried to smile. Rex laughed and looked over at a dark skinned vampire who was putting lotion on his hands. "hey Lane have you seen Beck around here?"

Lane smirked "yeah I saw him, he's in the back room." Lane pointed to the door.

"thank you" Cat smiled. She walked to the door, she could hear the vampires chuckling behind her, but she didn't turn around. She had to find Beck so he could help Andre save Tori.

She pushed down on the handle and screamed when she opened the door. There was Beck covered in blood, sucking more out of some girls wrist. At the sound of her scream Beck looked up, at the sight of Cat he realized what he had done. "ahh!" he hollered. "Cat I'm sorry, what are you doing here? I'm sorry." He shoved the girl away from him.

Cat backed away "stay away from me." she knew he couldn't actually harm her but she was still frightened. "I came here to find Toris friend to save her, but all I see is a monster."

"whats wrong? What happened to Tori?" Beck walked closer. Cat screamed as she popped out.

Beck fell to his knees and began to weep. "what did you do to me?" he growled at Jade who had moved next to him.

"I only guided you where you needed to be and that is right here with me."

Beck sobbed harder and harder.

**Promo for next chapter: i1158...photo…bucket….com/…albums/..p….613/j…ulie…12328/..savingus-1…jpg http:/**


	12. Saving Us

**REMINDER: PLEASE GO TO OVER TO FANFORUM REQUEST THREAD AND VOTE FOR VICTORIOUS. THIS SHOW NEEDS ITS OWN FORUM. THANKS **

Tori was hoping that Cat had reached the guys. Ryder had stopped talking to her, he was now sitting at the counter just staring at where Tori was.

His stares were making her crazy. "stop staring at me" she called out. But of course he couldn't hear her.

The doorbell rang and Ryder ran to answer it. Ryder led a catholic priest in to the kitchen. "yes father o'malley it's in here" Ryder said.

"Oh you have surronded it with salt" the priest mentioned. "yes I have read and heard that salt holds the spirit where it is" Ryder answered.

"Indeed it does" the priest said. He looked around for a second, put his bag on the table. He pulled out a few things "okay lets begin."

The priest went to the circle of salt " in the name of the father and of the son and the Holy Ghost amen." He did the sign of the cross. He then said a prayer to Saint Michael the Archangel. When that was done he started the exorcism prayer.

"in the name of Jesus christ, our God and Lord, strengther…" he went on and on. "we drive you from us, who ever you maybe, unclean spirts."

Tori began screaming in pain, her whole insides were being torn apart. Ryder was winning again. She was really dying for a second time.

"God the father commands you."

"Please stop" Tori cried to no avail.

Andre sped all the way home, he barely shut the truck off before he ran into the house. "Stop!" he yelled.

The priest paused, Andre glanced over at Tori, she was lying weak on the floor. "who are you?" the priest asked.

"I'm andre, and I live here and I do not give permission to do this exorcism." The priest looks confused and look to Ryder for an answer. "I own this house he is just a tenant finish."

Tori lay on the floor and begged "Andre don't let him continue please."

"No don't she isn't evil. She is his old fiance that he murdered" Andre shouted.

"he is telling lies finish" Ryder screamed.

The priest didn't know what to do. just then the kitchen was filled with a bright light and in the center was Cat. She was all in white, her wings had gold at the ends. The priest fell to his knees "Lord Almighty" he began to pray. Ryder was in disbelief.

Cat began to speak "Father o'malley, the Lord asks you to stop. This young woman" she pointed to Tori, who could now be seen by all. "is wanted by the Lord. She is to do great things for him. The only one who has Satan in his veins is he." She pointed to Ryder.

"Lord forgive me" Father O'malley cried.

"the Lord forgives you Father, you were brought here under false pretenses." Cat smiled down on the priest.

Andre asked Cat "what will happen to Tori?"

She turned to him "she will be fine, remove the salt so she can rest." Andre did as she instructed and Tori popped away.

Ryder tried to run away, but he was stopped at the door by Beck. " oh no you don't" Beck held tight onto Ryder. Beck was ashamed of what he did, but he liked how strong he felt.

Cat faded back into the light, Andre helped Father O'malley up, who was still praying. He lead the father to the door. Andre looked at Beck and he could see guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry my son" Father O'malley said. "don't worry it wasn't your fault" Andre reassured him.

Father left, Andre went over to Beck and Ryder. Ryder was struggling in Becks arms. Andre punched Ryder in the stomach "that's for Tori the first time you killed her." He punched Ryder again "that's for Tori for trying to kill her again."

Beck pinned Ryder against the wall by his throat. "why do you care so much about her, you can't even see her" Ryder said as he tried to shove Beck but couldn't.

"Who says we can't" Beck growled.

Ryder was still wriggling to get free, but Beck was to strong. "But how? You would have to be not human or something" Ryder whimpered.

"who says we are?" Beck said through his teeth. His eyes went black and his fangs grew.

"What the fuck?" Ryder screamed. Beck leaned in closer. Andre didn't know whether or not he should stop him or not because he didn't like Ryder but he didn't want Beck to drink blood again.

"Beck don't!" Tori said. She was back to herself and was standing next to Beck. She saw his eyes all black and endless and yet she wasn't scared. In Fact she was secretly happy that he cared so much to kill for her

"Tori he desereves it, he tried to kill you,again." Beck kept staring at Ryder. "Not this punishment, if I let you kill him, I will be just like him. and you've been so good, don't do it." Tori tried to reason.

Beck shook his head "no. I haven't been good. I drank blood. I'm a monster and monsters kill people." he gripped Ryders throat tighter. Ryder was now crying "please, don't."

Tori went over and touched Becks shoulder "you are not a monster, remember that. You are a good person and friend. Andre please call the police and we will send Ryder to where he belongs." Beck loosened his grip on Ryder his eyes and fangs disappeared, but didn't let him go. Andre looked at Beck, he was very disappointed in him, but they had to deal with Ryder.

The police arrived in 5 minutes. Andre and Beck were talking to one officer by the house, while Ryder wsa in the back of the squad car with another officer. Tori stood next to Ryder, "you have to tell them."

"I killed my fiance" he whispered.

"Louder" Tori ordered.

"I killed my fiance" Ryder said loud enough for the officer to hear. "what did you say boy?" the officer asked. Ryder told them the whole story on how he had killed Tori.

Tori and the boys watched them drive away. "Are you okay Tori?" Andre asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

Tori sighed "I'll be fine. Just can't believe it's finally over. Tori looked around "where is my door?".

Cat popped back to them. "Cat you saved me, you're no ghost you are an angel." Tori hugged her.

"it was nothing" Cat smiled.

"Cat why hasn't my door come?" Tori asked.

"Because your unfinished business wasn't Ryder. It is bigger then that" Cat simply said.

"Bigger then having my murderer confess? What could it be?" Tori tried to think.

"you need to save someone." Cat glanced over at Beck.

**Promo for next chapter: **

**http: /) (i1158(dot)photobucket(dot)com(/)albums(/)p613(/)julie12328/Simpson7860with7260Sidelites(dot)jpg**

**So what did you thinsuggest thoughts on what will happen? **


	13. The Finale

"Who could possible need me to save them?" Tori asked.

Andre noticed Cat look at Beck. "I think I know who" he said.

"who?" Tori questioned.

"It's me" Beck said. " I need both of you to help me."

"lets go inside and you can tell them what happened" Cat spoke softly to Beck.

The group trooped inside and took their spots in the living room. Once they were settled Beck recounted meeting Jade, and what happened earlier. About being Kidnapped and drinking blood again. "it wasn't until after Cat came I realized what I'd done. Jade tried to tell me that I was in the right place. I thought I was. It was my whole life, the only thing I had known for so long. But I couldn't do it anymore. I ran away and came here."

"what do you need our help with?" Andre asked in an angry tone. He was very upset with Beck, to be that addicted to something to ruin everything you had worked for, he just couldn't understand it.

Beck knew that Andre was mad at him, and for good reason, but he needed him. " I want to kill Jade. I want to be free of her forever."

Toris eyes got big "how are we supposed to do that?"

Beck stared straight at them " I don't know yet, but I am going to do it." He spoke with such determintation.

5 days later and 3 days until the full moon, Tori and Andre were in the kitchen. "He wants to kill Jade on the night of the full moon" Tori said as she sat down with two cups of hot chocolate. She couldn't drink it but it was always comforting to have, it reminded her of when she was alive.

"I know, but I'm going to drink the tea. I'm not going to be a werewolf anymore." Andre looked out into he living room. Beck was strapped to a chair, it was at his own request. It needed to be done so he couldn't escape and drink more blood. He was wriggling and growling less everyday, but he wanted to stay like that as if some sort of punishment to himself.

"so you're really going to do that?" Tori asked as she cupped her hands around her mug. Andre looked wide eyed "of course I am still going to do it. I don't want this curse anymore."

"you won't be able to be friends with Beck anymore, or see me" Tori added.

" I am aware. It's the only reason why I was hesitant of not going through with it. But you're going to get your door anyway, and I can't live my life wondering whether he is going to slip up or if I made the wrong decision. I miss my family, I call them ever so often to just tell them I'm alive. They think I am working in south america for the peace corps and I can only call them every 4 months. I can't do it anymore." Andre sighed as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I understand Andre, I think I would make the same decision as you." Tori patted his arm. "however I don't know how I'm supposed to save him."

"you will know when the time is right." Andre looked back at Beck who had fallen asleep. "well if he wants to actually kill Jade we need to plan it sooner rather then later."

Tori turned to look at Beck "we should let him sleep, he has been through a lot."

"Nothing he didn't allow to happen" Andre mumbked but Tori heard him.

"He can't help who he is, as much as you can't help what you are. Drinking blood to him is like drinking water to you. Imagine you weren't allowed to drink water anymore? He is getting better everyday, he is still the same person we are best friends with."

"alright I get it, but I still can be a little disappointed can't I?" Andre defended himself.

The day of the full moon arrived. Beck was taking out of the straps the day before and that's when Andre told him that he was definatel y drinking the tea. "I'm sorry man, I need to do this for me."

Beck looked sad when Andre told him but he was understanding. "Don't worry, I just need you for moral support."

It was 4 hours until the full moon, the plan was Beck was going to meet Jade at the old mill right outside the city. He was going to lead her there by telling her he had made up his mind and was coming back to the family.

Tori, Andre and Cat were to stay close but far enough away. Tori protested " Beck I'm coming in with you."

"No" Beck shook his head.

"Beck I was stubborn to do what I had to on my own and look where it got me. i'm supposed to save you remember, how can I save you if I'm not near you. No I'm coming in with you."

Beck knew Tori had a point "fine but you will stay out of the way. "

"what do you want me to do?" Andre asked.

"just to be there. I know you're going to drink the tea, I just need to know my best friend is going to be there for me." Beck said with pain in his voice.

Cat who still couldn't leave, would wait with Andre. Beck told Jade to meet him at the mill at 9:00 when the full moon would be it's biggest. The time was 7:50 and andre was boiling water for the tea.

Beck, Tori anad Cat sat around the kitchen table waiting for it to be done.

Andre placed the leaves in a mug and poured the water in. "Before the clock gets to 8 I want to say I love you guys so much." He looked over at Cat "Cat you've only been in our lives for a month but it seems so much longer then that. You have truly been a blessing and my angel. If you never came to help Tori I wouldn't have known about this tea and I would still be stuck being the monster I don't want to be. " Andre gave her a hug, then turned towards Tori. "Tori, my little sister from another mister. You are so strong and brave. You need to remember that. You can conquer anything you set your mind too. I'm going to miss your smile and your laugh and how you used to pop into my room for just a chat. I love you Tori, I hope you get your door soon."

"oh andre" Tori hugged him. lastly Andre turned towards Beck. "Beck my best friend, my roommate, my brother. The past year and a half has been one hell of time. I wish you all the luck in the world tonight. You deserve to be free with out having to look over your shoulder. I want you to know I am not mad at you anymore for what you did, everyone is able to make mistakes once in a while." They normally aren't huggers, but they shared an embrace.

The clock in the living room dinged "here goes everything." Andre drank the tea in 3 gulps. "ugh has a nut flavor, I hate nuts." He stuck his tongue out in disgust. "when will we know if it worked?" Tori asked Cat. " I don't know, I guess we will have to wait and see what happens" Cat said.

"We better get going to meet Jade" Beck mentioned. Since Tori and Cat could pop there, only Andre and Beck rode in the truck. They rode in silence for awhile. Beck was the first one to speak "how are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure, I don't really feel any different yet. I am starting to feel nervous, yet I am still calm at the same time. This must be what you feel like all the time." Andre joked.

That made Beck chuckle. "just so you know, you can still live in the house even if you're not a werewolf."

Andre smiled "thanks buddy."

The rest of the ride was quiet again. They met the girls outside the building. Cat hopped into the truck with Andre. " Good luck Beck" she smiled.

"Thanks Cat" Beck said. "Andre you can take the truck and leave once you're cured."

Tori and Beck walked into the building they slowly looked around. No sign of Jade yet, so they sat and waited.

Cat and andre were watching the door from the truck. It was getting close to the full moon and cat was nervous that the tea wouldn't work. " do you feel anything yet?"

Andre shook his head "not yet I'm nervous. What if it doesn't work, what if it does."

"well you want it to work don't you?" Cat asked innocently. "of course I do but I am still afraid." Andre said.

"well we have 10 minutes left till 9 and we will see if it worked." Cat looked out the window "what is that?" andre saw where she was looking " that must be Jade." Andre got out of the truck and started walking.

"where are you going?" Cat asked. He paused and said"I'm going in I need to be back up for Beck." Cat followed.

Jade walked through the door, she saw Beck and Tori sitting on the floor. "what did you want to see me about that you had to drag me all the way out here and why did you bring a ghost?"

"for moral support" Beck replied.

"What?" Jade was confused and she hated it when she was confused.

"I'm done being your lap dog Jade. This" he pointed to her and then back to him " is done." Jade was in front of Beck in 3 seconds "you're what?" Jade hissed.

"I'm done." Beck pulled out a stake he had hidden in his jacket. Jade laughed "you're going to kill me? Oh that's precious." She flicked the stake out his hand and threw him across the room.

"ahh" Tori yelped at the sight. Andre and Cat ran in. andre was beginning to have trouble see Tori and Cat, it must mean that the tea is working.

Beck was getting beaten up pretty bad. He was able to get in a few good blows to Jade, but she was too strong. They had moved to the upstairs balcony, jade was too quick. She shoved Beck over the railing. If that happened to a human they would of died instantly. Tori ran over to him, andre quickly followed.

"andre you stayed, and you're not a wolf. You're free" Beck said in a soft whisper.

"shh of course I stayed. My main man needed me. I'm almost free, I can still see Tori but she is fading quickly." Andre squinted to where Tori sat.

Beck lay quiet for a moment, then slowly took out another stake from his jacket. He handed it to Tori. "what is this for?" she sounded so scared. "you need to kill me; it's the only way I'll ever be free" pleaded Beck.

"I I c..c..can't do that" she choked on her words. "please Tori" coughed Beck. He was really hurt. Tori looked from Beck, to Jade who was looming above watching them, to andre. The words andre spoke those few short days ago rang in her ears. _"you'll know when the time is right." _

She,for the first time being a ghost, began to cry. she slowly raised the stake above his heart. "I'm sorry Beck" she wept as she plunged it into him. his last words were "thank you." His ashes fell into her lap "oh!" she began to sob.

Jade screamed " No!" as she leapt off the balcony and landed on her feet. She started walking towards Tori, she picked up a iron rod that had been left there. Tori sat there with a tear stained face frozen in fear, she knew iron would make her disapte.

Andre who could barely see Tori knew he had to do something so he grabbed the stake out of becks ashes and stabbed Jade. "ahh!" she winced and then dusted.

Everything was still for a moment, then a bright light appeared. Inside the light was a white door, with Cat standing next to it. "it's time Tori" she smiled. Tori looked over at andre who was in awe.

"I'm going to miss you. Don't forget about me" she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"never, I love you" andre smiled tears forming in his eyes. "goodbye Tori.." As they walked away he wasn't able to see them anymore only the light from the door. "see you on the other side andre" Tori called. She and Cat walked into the door leaving andre in the darkness.

**a/n: what happens to andre now that his friends are gone find out in the Epilogue. **

**Ps: I must have a thing for killing Beck because it is the 2nd time I did it lol. **


	14. Epilogue

Andre was left alone in the dark. He was so confused and alone. He knew the first thing he needed to do was collect Becks ashes. He placed them in a small jar that he found. He didn't bother with Jade and he knew the vampires couldn't trace it back to him since he was now human. He gathered himself and went straight the cementary and buried Becks ashes next to Toris head stone so at least they could be together while they wait for him.

He spent the first month crying over them. He seriously contemplated suicide just so he could be with his friends again. Then he realized that Beck and Tori were both in better places now and they would never forgive him if he killed himself. It still broke his heart evertime he thought about it though.

7 months had past since andres friends had moved on. He moved out of the house, quit pops and sold Becks truck. They all had to many memories. Everything around him had a memory, from the coffee shop he and Beck went to all the time. To the sight of the neighbors flower garden where she grew daisys, Toris favorite flower. He had thought about it long and hard and finally made the decision to move away from LA all together.

It was the morning of his last day in LA. He had a few stops to make before taking off. The first stop he made was to the flower shop and got a big bouquet of daisys and tulips. While he was there he also picked up a one red rose.

Before he left he went to visit Tori's grave. He placed the flowers down on the ground. He knew she wasn't there but it was the closet thing he had to her. He laid the rose down for Beck.

"hey Tori, just wanted to tell you that I am leaving LA for good. I think about you and Beck everyday. I miss you guys so much." Tears began to form in his eyes " I love you both." He kissed his fingertips and touched the head stone.

Andre got into his new car and drove to his new home. It had taken him a while to get there.

When he finally made it, he climbed the front porch to the door. He put his key into the lock and pushed open the door.

"hey mom I'm home."

**a/n: I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I had a blast writing it. I was asked if I was going to do a Trina back story and I am. I will have it up in a couple days. Till next time. **


End file.
